RiverClan Camp
This is where RiverClan cats live. It is in the heart of RiverClan Territory. Dens RiverClan Leader's Den RiverClan Warriors Den RiverClan Apprentices Den RiverClan Nursery RiverClan Medicine Cats Den RiverClan Elders Den Roleplaying Mistystar glanced around the camp. She smiled as Hollowflight and Troutstream padded into the camp, each carrying plump fish. Mosspelt was lounging around in the sun. Her belly was swollen with the kits she would soon have. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 18:37, July 20, 2012 (UTC) "How are the kits coming along?" Petalfur askes Mosspelt. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 03:45, July 21, 2012 (UTC) "I think they'll be born any day now. It certainly can't be much longer, I feel huge!" Mosspelt meows. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 17:13, August 7, 2012 (UTC) "You look fine,"Petalfur mews, "I wish I had kits." [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 17:19, August 7, 2012 (UTC) "Do you have a mate yet?" Mosspelt asked. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 17:21, August 7, 2012 (UTC) "No...not yet." [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 17:22, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Mosspelt yawned. "Hopefully someday." She meows. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 17:48, August 7, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah," Petalfur meowed. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 23:27, August 7, 2012 (UTC) "I'm going to head back to the nursery." Mosspelt meows, stretching and yawning. "See you later." She pads towards the nursery. Hollowflight grabs a trout from the fresh kill pile and settles down t eat it. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 16:20, August 8, 2012 (UTC) "Hi there Hollowflight!" Petalfur mews as Mintfur walks in helping Pebblefoot carry a fish (I think thats Pepple's ending xD) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 19:02, August 9, 2012 (UTC) (Yup!) "Hi Petalfur!" Hollowflight meowed once he swallowed a bite of trout. Pebblefoot walks over to the fresh kill pile and plsces his fish on it. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 01:05, August 10, 2012 (UTC) "I think I hear Mosspelt," Petalfur says frantically. "I'll get Mothwing!" Mintfur races to the Medicine Cat Den. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 01:15, August 10, 2012 (UTC) "Her kits must be coming." Hollowflight commented. Mothing rushed out of the medicine cats den and into the nursery. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 01:20, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Petalfur and Mintfur chase after Mothwing. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 01:54, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Hollowflight bent down to finish eating his trout. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 02:20, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Mintfur pads in from the nursery. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 16:31, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Mothwing pads out of the nursery. "Two toms and a she-kit." She announces to the clan. She pads into the medicine cats den. "That's great news!" Mistystar meowed. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 16:56, August 10, 2012 (UTC) "Mistystar, I need to talk to you, are you free?" (Wanna to the famine now? Or wait?) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 17:22, August 10, 2012 (UTC) "Yup, I'm free." Mistystar meowed. "we can talk in my den." She drew back into her den. (Now's good. ShadowClan and WindClan can join in when their created.) Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 17:31, August 10, 2012 (UTC) (I made the WindClan page, but I don't know their territory, can you list them for me?) Mintfur pads in behind her. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 17:40, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Hollowflight finished the last bite of trout. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 17:57, August 10, 2012 (UTC) "Hollowflight, Pepplefoot, wanna go hunting?" [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 18:02, August 10, 2012 (UTC) "Sure!" Hollowflight got to his paws. "Good idea, the fresh-kill pile is getting low." Pebblefoot meowed. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 18:04, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Petalfur walks out of the nursey. "Let's go," Mintfur walks toward the camp exit. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 18:05, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Hollowlfight and Pebblefott followed Mintfur. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 18:09, August 10, 2012 (UTC) "Where are you going?" Petalfur askes. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 18:12, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Category:Camps Category:RiverClan Category:RiverClan Territory Category:Territory Category:Roleplay